


Father's Day

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Father's Day, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: All four of them have been anxiously waiting for this day to come; the day they would repay their father for his own special kind of love. All four of them held their breaths as the last five seconds tick-tick-ticked by, before the wall-mounted clock finally read 12:00 a.m. -- it was finally Father’s Day.





	Father's Day

Dick eyed the clock as the time slowly ticked away; hours became minutes, and minutes eventually dissolved into seconds. It was now 11:59 p.m. -- it’s about to be Father’s Day. He inhaled a deep, baited breath, before turning to the three boys standing behind him: Jason, Tim, and Damian. All four of them have been anxiously waiting for this day to come; the day they would repay their father for his own special kind of love. All four of them held their breaths as the last five seconds tick-tick-ticked by, before the wall-mounted clock finally read 12:00 a.m. -- it was finally Father’s Day.

The oldest Boy Wonder eyed the three younger ones, scanning for any possible hesitation to carry out their plan; from Jason to Tim to Damian, all he found was determination. They were going through with this; they were ready.

“Alfred should be long asleep now,” Tim stated, his voice unwavering, never faltering. “And Bruce should be in his study -- he’s been grueling over Wayne Enterprises’ never-ending workload for a week, now.” He glanced around Dick’s room, stealing glances from his brothers. “Are we going or not…?”

Jason chuckled, “We’ve been plannin’ this for over a month, of course we’re goin’.”

“I will go down first, to get things started.” Dick added, “Jason, you come down in exactly ten minutes, okay?” At Jason’s curt nod and roll of the eyes, Dick turned to to Tim, “You follow Jason down after five minutes. And,” he finally turned to Damian, “you go and make yourself comfortable in Bruce’s room. We don't want to spoil the surprise until we’ve gotten him back up to his room now, right?”

Damian nodded, “You better have him up here five minutes after Drake gets down there, Grayson.”

“Don’t worry, Damian, you’ll have just as much fun as us.”

Damian smirked, “Father will be one having the most fun, I can assure you.”

“Then let’s do this.”

~oOo~

Tim wasn't kidding -- Bruce was slaving away over papers related to Wayne Enterprises; the poor man looked exhausted, even more than usual. It looked like he needed a little Father’s Day appreciation. Dick held his breath as he gently rapped his knuckles across the wooden frame of the door, gaining Bruce’s attention. “Yes, Dick?”

Dick stepped into the room, “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce.” He walked around the large oak desk and leaned back against it, now inches from Bruce and his paperwork.

“Oh,” Bruce sighed, “right. Yeah. I, uh, I guess I forgot.” He glanced up at Dick, “Thank you.”

“You shouldn't be spending Father’s Day doing papers for your company.” The man leaned back, resting in his elbows and his hips jutted out, his knee now pressed firmly into Bruce’s thigh. The older man didn't seem to notice. “You should be spending it with your sons, Bruce.”

“I will be,” Bruce says flatly, still eyeing the paperwork. “After I finish this.”

Dick rolled his sapphire eyes, “Tim said you’ve been doing this paperwork for a week now,” he gently pressed his knee harder into Bruce’s thigh. “Take a break. Take a load off.” His voice almost caught in his throat when Bruce glanced up at him, those cloudy-gray eyes instantly seeing past his ploy. Dick smirked, “I'm… concerned about your overall health,” he paused, before licking his lips, “D-Dad…”

They’ve done this before. Dick acted coy, acted innocent, while Bruce attempted and attempted to restrain himself.

But try as he might, he can never resist the urge.

Bruce swallowed the saliva that formed in his mouth, glancing back down at the paperwork before turning back to Dick, back to his son. “My health is fine…”

“Mind if I check for myself?” Dick’s warm hand reached up and cupped Bruce’s jaw. “What kind of son am I if I don't make sure my dad is as healthy as he can be? Especially on Father’s Day.” Bruce licked his lips, eyes undressing Dick right here on the desk.

Bruce had to restrain himself as Dick rubbed his neck and eventually trailed his hands down his arms.

"You wanna have a special Father's Day, right, Bruce?" Dick whispered, leaning down so his hot breath tingled the hairs on the back of Bruce's neck. Resisting the urge to take control, Bruce played his role and nodded at his oldest son's question.

Dick smirked, "Jason, Tim, Dami, and I want to make this Father's Day something you'll never forget. Jason will be down here soon, and then Tim, and then we're going to take you up to your room where Damian will be. Does that sound good to you?"

In a husky tone, Bruce said: "Yes, son," and gave a predatory smile.

Dick nodded, "Good." He gripped the back of Bruce's head, pulling at his dark black hair, "I remember when I was your only son... you and I had so much fun together, Bruce..." He smirked even more, "I was Robin and you were Batman, we'd be down in the Batcave, in the Batmobile..."

"Always running around in those speedos, you little minx." Bruce bit back, playfully.

"The speedos that you put me in, you big perv," Dick chuckled, leaning down to whisper in Bruce's ear. "Not that I minded..."

"You still have them." Bruce shot back.

"Damian does," Dick corrected. "He'll be wearing it when we get to your room." Bruce groaned, his cock straining against his pants, wondering what else his youngest had gained from his elder brothers.

Dick bit back his own groans after hearing Bruce's. It'd been too long since he'd last heard it, back in the Batcave, echoing off the walls so loudly both were worried it'd scare off the bats. He locked eyes with Bruce, smirked, and leaned down to kiss him... just as Jason stepped into the room, who wolf-whistled at the sight.

"It's 'bout time I got to see some Bruce/Dick action..." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Jay, we both know you watched the recordings on the batcomputer.” Bruce said in a dry voice as he licked his lips.

"Watching it after-the-fact and on a computer screen is so not the same as seeing it in person," Jason smirked. "Don't let me stop you. Go on."

Reaching out, Bruce hooked one hand onto Jason's belt and pulled him closer while grinding against Dick. "Damn," Dick grunted, "I almost forgot how good this felt." Bruce let his hands roam over his son's tight asses.

"Watch your language, Dickie," Jason chided. "Daddy might punish you."

Dick smirked, "You read my mind, Jaybird."

Bruce delivered a sharp swat to both male’s asses and then growled out: "Kiss and make-up.” Dick and Jay shared glances, before leaning into each other and stealing a kiss.

Letting out a groan at how tight his pants were, Bruce knew he needed to get them off soon.

Tim stepped in, clearing his throat to gain all three's attention. Spreading his legs wider, Bruce made room for Tim to approach and pulled him into a kiss when he did. Tim moaned into the kiss, a little taken back. Jason howled down at him, while Dick patted his shoulders. Once they broke apart, Tim, breathless, smiled. "Damian's gonna be so jealous." Bruce moaned as a hand caressed his straining cock. Tim smirked, "Is that a batarang in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?"

All three smirked, before Dick piped up. "I think Damian will be mad if we don't get up there and have some fun..."

Bruce didn't struggle and let his son’s drag him up to his bedroom.

The room was dimly lit with glowing plastic candles -- Damian would dare risk actually burning down the Manor -- and flavored scented essence. In the center of the king-sized bed was Damian himself, dressed in nothing but a simple green speedo, which bulged out in the front.

Bruce had to admit: Damian had gotten all of the best parts of his mother; he could see the young boy’s hips and smooth skin, plus his larger-than-average nipples.

"Father," Damian stated, his voice riddled with lust. "I see you're enjoying Father's Day so far," his eyes fell to the noticeable erection his father was sporting within his slacks. "I hope I'm making it better."

"Right now the best gift would to be out of these clothes!" A lust filled voice answered back.

Jason smirked, before pulling out a knife. "Allow me," with a few seconds to spare, the young man absolutely shredded Bruce's suit, leaving in nothing but a pair of black briefs and black socks.

Moving to the bed, Bruce laid out and said: "Since it is Father's Day, you boys should do the work."

Damian smirked, leaning in to kiss his father on the lips. Dick, meanwhile, slid onto the bed and fingered the waistband of Bruce's briefs, sliding them down to reveal more of the man's dark, luscious treasure trail. Jason pulled out his phone and began recording the ordeal, setting it down on the dresser and pointed at the bed.

Moaning, Bruce let Damian explore his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. Jason helped Dick pull down their adoptive father's briefs, while Tim moved to pinch at Bruce's nipples. Bruce groaned when his thirteen-inch, beer-can thick cock slapped his abs.

All four boys gasped, before Dick wrapped his hand around it. "It's... a little bigger..." The cock twitched and drooled pre over Dick's hand.

"Father..." Damian's voice hitched. "I... I hope I inherit that monster..."

"Damian, why don't you greet it and let your brothers prep you?" Bruce asked, huskily.

"Okay," Damian hesitated, "D-Daddy..." He moved down and copied Dick's movements, wrapping both hands around the cock that created him, while Dick, Jason, and Tim moved behind the boy.

Watching his four sons act the way they did made Bruce's cock twitch even harder, slinging some pre onto Damian's face.

"Woah..." Damian gasped out, especially when he felt his older brother's fingers slip into the speedo and stretch it out, letting it snap back against his skin.

Bruce bit his lip as the speedo was slowly removed and Dick leaned in to lick at Damian's virgin hole.

Dick slid his tongue inside his younger brother with glee. He tasted so damn good. And Damian's moans echoed through the room in heated and heavy breaths.

Jason leaned up and whispered: "Go ahead and suck him," to Damian.

Damian complied, slipping the thick cockhead of his father past his lips and nuzzled between his cheeks, lapping at it with his tongue and enjoying the bitter taste of the man's pre. Bruce moaned and closed his eyes as his youngest sucked his cock. Bobbing up and down on his father's cock -- the cock that created him -- was the best thing in the world, as far as Damian's concerned. He moaned around the thick monster when Dick's tongue left him, only to be replaced with Jason's. This went on for a few minutes, before Tim's tongue slipped inside him.

"Is he ready, boys?" Bruce asked, his eyes closed and enjoying the sensations.

"More than ready," Dick assured.

"Then help him take his first ride," Bruce ordered.

Dick smirked, "Ready for your first cock, Dami?" Damian moaned his approval, still bobbing up and down on Bruce's cock. He moaned even louder when he felt Dick's cockhead press against his entrance, before gently slipping in.

Bruce pulled Tim and Jason to his nipples as he watched the show.

Dick gasped out as Damian's tight, no-longer-virgin tunnel pulled him in. In a few seconds, he's already buried to the hilt inside. "C-can I move?" He asked, gasping. Damian moaned his approval once again, and Dick started thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out…

Sighing, Bruce leaned further back.

Rather quickly, Dick was already shooting his seed deep inside his little brother.

As he pulled out, Damian slipped his father's cock from his mouth, and quickly aligned himself with his father's massive cock. "I'm going to ride you, Daddy... Dick's semen will mix with yours, okay?" Without another word, he popped the cockhead past the ring of muscle and inside him.

Letting out a moan, Bruce had to resist the urge to thrust his hips upward and into the warm, slick heat of his son.

Damian moaned out as he quickly slid inch after inch inside him. "D-Daddy... f-fuck me..."

Bruce looked over at his other sons and then said: "Remember, you have to do the work, since it’s Father's Day.”

Together, Jason and Tim grabbed Damian by the hips and forced him down to the hilt of their father's thirteen-inch cock. Damian cried out, shooting his seed across his father's abs and chest.

Bruce smirked, “Who’s next?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
